


Wake me up

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Drabble (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net).





	Wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> (9/29/2019) I have no idea why I wrote this

**Just a little something. **

"Blah" — Speech

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(_Blah_) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw is the ceiling fan spinning. I got up and rubbed the corners of my eyes with the back of my hand. I look at the clock to my right and saw it was _7:00_. I then look outside to see the sun is almost gone. 'Shit I must have fallen asleep.' I plopped back and stared at the fan again.

After a while I got out of bed and walked downstairs. _'Might as well eat something.'_ As I reached the bottom I noticed the kitchen's lights are on. _'Did I leave them on? Oh well.'_ I walked in to see a girl standing in front of the oven. I see that she is wearing tank tops and shorts. She turns and notices me, "Oh hi there."

I instinctively greeted her back, "Hi."

"Sorry about using your oven here. I was just so hungry."

I stared at her as I realized that a total stranger is in my house.

_Ding_

"It finished." She waves me over, "I cooked too much and I thought you should have some."

I walked over to her as she opens the oven; the inside is filled with meat. 'Nozomi would love this if she was here.' Then I hear a car engine nearby. I walked over the window to see Eli's car pulling up the driveway. I started to freak out. "You gotta get out of there."

"But I didn't get my food."

I pull a plastic box and tongs to take the freshly cooked meat. After filling the box, I gave it to her. "Here. Now there's a back door and go."

She left just in time for the front door to open to reveal Eli and Nozomi. It seems Eli was holding Nozomi as the violet-haired teen stumbles around. She finally looks up to notice me. "Hey Nicocchi how're you been?"

I roll my eyes, "What happened to the date?"

Luckily Eli is the one to answer her. "The restaurant screwed our reservation and Nozomi wanted to have a few drinks. She had a few bottles when she wanted to come home to make sure you weren't lonely."

Nozomi sniffed the air. "Did you cook something? It smells great."

I sighed and ignored her. "Take her up and clean her. I cooked too much so we can eat here."

Nozomi did a fist-pump. "Yay!"

Eli takes her upstairs, "Thank you Nico."

I waited until they got all the way before I went to the back door. It was opened and I figured she already left. I close the door and turn around to see her hiding in the restroom. I slapped my face and went over to her. "What are you doing?" I look over to see the garage open for some reason. "Never mind. Now's your chance go."

Before she leaves she turns to me and looks at me. Then she caressed my cheeks and left. I stood as she walks down the sidewalk.

"Who is that?"

I jolted and turned around to see Nozomi there. I look back to see her gone. "Just someone walking around." I walked back into the house—

* * *

* * *

**...**

**And that's when I woke up.**

**ARRRRGH! This is one of the few times I'm angry that I woke up. As you can tell this is my dream with a few exaggerations. I wanted to write it out because it was one of most vivid dreams I had.**

**The worst part is that I don't have a name to her cute face.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out**


End file.
